yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 155
Episode Summary Judai utilizes Gem Beast cards he was entrusted by Johan to summon "Rainbow Neos", equipping it with Rainbow Veil and launching an attack on Yubel. In turn, Yubel transforms into her second form, activates Demon's Rose, and fends off the damage. Then, she activates a spell card, Cyclone, to Rainbow Veil and launches an attack on Judai. Judai, whose remaning Life Points are low, gets through it all, somehow, with the effect of the Necro Guardner in his Cemetery. Yubel then has evolved into her Ultimate Form, "Yubel - Das Extremer Traurig Drachen", while its seesaw offense and defense continues. Featured Duels Judai Yuki vs. Yubel Yubel's Turn *Summons Sacrifice Lotus (0/0) *Sets a card *Activates Magical Chronicle, removing Zero Sprite, Demonic Rose, Mystical Space Typhoon, Torture Golem and Super Fusion from play Jaden's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) *Because Jaden activated a Spell Card, Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Attacks Sacrifice Lotus *Yubel activates Demonic Seeds, Special Summoning two Demonic Tokens (0/0 each) and reducing the damage to 100 (Yubel 3900) Yubel's Turn *Tributes two tokens to summon Spirit Demon Rose (0/1500) *Activates SDR's effect, increasing its ATK to 2100 *Attacks Elemental Hero Flame Wingman *Jaden activates De-Fusion, splitting it back to Avian (1000/1000) and Burstinatrix (1200/800) and negating SDR's effect and attack *Adds another Chronicle Counter to Magical Chronicle and activates its effect; Jaden selects Zero Sprite to add to Yubel's hand Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and equips him with Spark Blaster to switch SDR to attack position *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Sparkman attacks SDR *Two Demonic Tokens (1200/800 each) appear Yubel's Turn *Tributes two tokens to summon Yubel (0/0) *Yubel and Sparkman battle and Yubel's effect activates, redirecting the attack to Jaden (Jaden 2400) *Activates Sacrifice Lotus' effect, bringing it back to the field (0/0) and tributes it to keep Yubel on the field Jaden's Turn *Switches Sparkman to defense position *Sets a card Yubel's Turn *Yubel attacks, but Jaden activates Hero Barrier, negating the attacks *Yubel activates Zero Sprite, allowing Yubel to attack twice *Attacks Sparkman (Jaden 1000) *Activates Sacrifice Lotus' effect, bringing it back to the field and tributing it sending to keep Yubel on the field Jaden's Turn *Activates Neo-Spacian Wave, tributing Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman to summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800), Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900) and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Activates NEX, evolving Neo-Spacian Glow Moss into Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss (500/1100) *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Activates Air Hummingbird's effect, gaining 500 LP for each card in Yubel's hand (Jaden 2500) *Activates Twinkle Moss' effect and draws Spacian Gift. Yubel takes 500 damage (Yubel 3400) *Activates Spacian Gift and draws three cards *Sets a card Yubel's Turn *Activates Magical Chronicle's effect; Jaden selects Demonic Rose to return *Yubel and Aqua Dolphin battle (Jaden 1900) *Activates Zero Sprite's effect and attacks Aqua Dolphin again (Jaden 1300) *Activates Sacrifice Lotus' effect, bringing it back to the field and tributing it to keep Yubel on the field Jaden's Turn *Activates Air Hummingbird's effect (Jaden 2800) *Summons Card Excluder (400/0) and activates its effect to remove Sacrifice Lotus from play *Yubel activates Zero Hole, negating Card Excluder's effect and destroying it *Jaden activates N - Signal, summons Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) and attacks Yubel, planning to send it back to Yubel's hand by Grand Mole's effect *Yubel activates Hate Buster, inflicting 900 damage to Jaden (Jaden 1900) and destroying Yubel and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Yubel activates Yubel's effect and Special Summons Yubel - Das Abscheulich Ritter (0/0) *Jaden activates Twinkle Moss' effect and draws Elemental Hero Prismer, ending the Battle Phase *Sets a card Yubel's Turn *YDAR and Aqua Dolphin battle, activating YDAR's effect (Jaden 1300) *Activates Sacrifice Lotus' effect, bringing it back to the field, then destroys it and Air Hummingbird Jaden's Turn *Tributes Aqua Dolphin to summon Elemental Hero Prismer (1700/1100) *Activates Twinkle Moss' effect and draws Fake Hero (Yubel 2900) Yubel's Turn *YDAR and Prismer battle (Jaden 200) *Activates Sacrifice Lotus' effect, bringing it back to the field and destroying it and Twinkle Moss Jaden's Turn *Activates Fake Hero and summons Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Activates Prismer's effect, discarding Rainbow Dragon and turning Prismer into Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos (4500/3000) *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Activates one of Rainbow Neos' effects, sending the top card of his Deck (Elemental Hero Necroshade) to the graveyard and then returns all cards in Yubel's graveyard to her Deck *Activates Arms Hole, discarding Necro Gardna to add Rainbow Veil to his hand *Equips Rainbow Veil to Rainbow Neos *Rainbow Neos attacks YDAR *Rainbow Veil negates Yubel's effects *Yubel activates Demonic Rose, turning all damage done to 0 *Sets a card Yubel's Turn *Activates Magical Chronicle's effect, removing two Chronicle Counters. Jaden gives her Mystical Space Typhoon *Yubel activates Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Rainbow Veil *YDAR attacks Rainbow Neos *Jaden activates Necro Gardna's effect, removing it from play and negating the attack Jaden's Turn *Activates Fifth Hope, shuffling Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Prismer and Neos from his Graveyard into his Deck and drawing two cards *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) *Activates Rainbow Neos's second effect, tributing Clayman to return all monsters on on Yubel's side of the field to her Deck *YDAR's effect activates, Special Summoning Yubel - Das Extremer Traurig Drachen (0/0) from Yubel's Deck *Sets a card Yubel's Turn *Attacks Rainbow Neos with YDETD *Jaden activates Alchemy Cycle, reducing Rainbow Neos's ATK to 0, making him unable to be destroyed by battle, removing it from play during the End Phase and allowing Jaden to draw a card *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Necroshade's effect summon Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) without tribute *Sets two cards Yubel's Turn *Attacks Neos with YDETD *Jaden activates Miracle Cylinder, negating the attack and inflicting damage to Yubel's LP equal to Neos' ATK (Yubel 400) *Magical Chronicle gains a Chronicle Counter *Yubel removes two Chronicle Counters on Magical Chronicle. Jaden gives her Super Fusion *Yubel activates Super Fusion *Activates Change Material and chooses 12 monsters ("Giant Germ", "Chaos Core", "Phantom of Chaos", "Infernal Incinerator", "Maju Garzett", "Lava Golem", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" and "Gate Guardian," amongst others), each with a unique Level from 1 to 12 (a symbol for the 12 dueling dimensions) *Jaden activates Spiritual Fusion, choosing himself and Yubel to fuse The Duel ends with Jaden and Yubel's souls fused together and no real winner. However, Yubel may be considered the winner because she ends the duel with 400 LP against Jaden's 200 Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes